In My Point of View
by x-REDsin
Summary: Lost in thought, poor Fran walks in on Bel in the shower. Boy he hates being the newbie.


KHR {Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!}  
Pairing(s): Bel x Fran {BF}, Squalo x XANXOUS {XS}, and Bel x Mammon {BM, Implied}  
Warning(s): LEMON! Semi-explicit-ness, Lots of P.O.V changes  
Rating: T+ or M. Depends.  
Disclaimer: Reborn! belongs to the god, Amano Akira. Not me.

Fran P.O.V~  
I yawned as I walked the whole three steps from my bedroom door to the Bathroom next to my room. Sempai and I share a bathroom. I don't see why and I know he doesn't really enjoy it either. It was his bathroom and his bathroom only for so long. It looks like a princesses bathroom too. Frogs and crowns. I hate it. But, I'm the newbie. I don't have any say in the matter.

Bel P.O.V~  
Ushishi~ Froggy hates the way I decorated the bathroom we share. Not like I care. It's mine really. I'm a prince. He's just to be someone who happens to use it too. But it's mine. Just like my bed. We both use it sometimes. But it's mine. He thinks we have something. Poor Froggy. I can't help but think about how sad he looks when I shut him out after we spend some time together. I laugh as the hot water runs down my skin. Ushishiushishi~

Fran P.O.V~  
Ugh. I hate waking up so early. Everyone else sleeps in. I know it. I can hear Lightning Pervert snore. He should really do something about that. I walk into the shared bathroom so I can shower to wake up. I freeze. "Oh...Oh God..." I know I said that out loud.. Not too loud. But I know I didn't say it in my mind. His body's beautiful. Pale skin, Perfect Blonde hair, and Slender all over. And on top of that, It's hot in here. And he's wet. I hold my breath and hope he doesn't notice me.

Bel P.O.V~  
I know Froggy came in. I heard the door and I heard him speak. From the corner of my eye, I can see him standing there. Watching me. Holding himself back. He always had loved my body. Ushishi~ Not that I blame him. It is, after all, a Princes' body. He stands there, in nothing but his Pajama pants. He's perfectly smooth too. I would know. I show off slightly, not giving away that I know he's here. Ushishi~ This will be easy.

Fran P.O.V~  
I can feel myself getting hot. And not from the shower steam. I know I shut the door. I did right? I put my hand behind me to check. Oh good. I did. I lean against the door. If I don't, I might fall to the floor. That would only end in me as a knife target. I don't want that first thing in the morning. Thank you. I bite me lip. I'm holding myself back. Oh God...I want Bel. I need Bel. But I know he doesn't want me. He's only spending 'time' with me because Mammon's dead and Idiot Commander is with Stuck-up Boss.

Bel P.O.V~  
Ushiushishi~ He's really putting up a fight. I can tell. He slouched against the door.  
He always does that when he wants me. I feel so mean tormenting him like this. So I grab my Shampoo and rub all in my hair.

Fran P.O.V~  
It's not fair. I know he likes to torment me. But does he know how much he's really tormenting me right now? No...No way. Okay that's it. He must know I'm here. He must. Okay that's it. It's hot. He's him. And now he wet and...I can't take it anymore. I stripped myself of everything and got in with him.

Bel P.O.V~  
I soaked myself in suds. I knew it wouldn't take him long. And, oh look, it sure didn't. He threw the curtain aside and threw me to the wall. I expected so, I didn't slip. Ushishishi~ I laughed. Froggy got very assertive. No, no Froggy. You can't be Seme. I'm a Prince. I. Me. Not you. I get to top.

Fran P.O.V~  
He threw me over the edge. I couldn't take it. He knew I was there. And he teased me. I ran my hands up and down on his body and kissed him all over. He laughed and laughed. He was tormenting me. And he knew it. He finally threw me against the other shower wall. It was his turn. He licked my neck like crazy. I moaned. I wasn't even trying to hide. I was enjoying this. He finally. Finally, grabbed me. I moaned his name as he stroked me. It wasn't going to take long.

Bel P.O.V~  
He was coming. I knew it. I shifted and thrust into the boy. Soon. Very, Very soon, we both going down the drain. He moaned. But he was used to this by now. He looked at me. He knew exactly what was coming now.

Fran P.O.V~  
Oh God...I was thrilled by what Sempai did to me. I loved it. I always do. After he, we, finished he threw me out of the shower. He then came out as well. He opened the door and threw me out of it. No clothes. No towel. Just me, soaking in both water and Bel. I took a deep breath. Because, let's face it....

Bel P.O.V~  
It's just yesterday morning...  
Fran P.O.V~  
All over again.


End file.
